


Too Much (Please Don't Slow Down)

by dreyrugr



Series: Tony Stark Appreciation [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Tony Stark, Enthusiastic Consent, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, I guess? Technically?, Idiots in Love, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, No Lube, Overstimulation, PWP, Playing with ABO without it actually it being ABO, Porn Without Plot, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Slight Misunderstandings Lead to No Lube, Strength Kink, Top Thor (Marvel), no beta we die like men, slight Breeding Kink, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreyrugr/pseuds/dreyrugr
Summary: Thor and Tony get it up in the common room of the Compound. It's their first time together, after much tension, so Tony can't be really blamed for thinking Thor knew to bring lube. Or that Thor apparently believes that humans' asses magically self-lubricate.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Thor
Series: Tony Stark Appreciation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1034687
Comments: 13
Kudos: 488





	Too Much (Please Don't Slow Down)

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled, _I just had to, okay?!_ And _This is why my research proposal never got written._
> 
> I like to play with the dynamics of dynamics, so my brain went, "Wouldn't it be great if the first porn you ever write has Thor, the alien with a knot because Alphas are a thing in Asgard, and Tony, the one thousand percent none the wiser but later deeply, very much appreciative human?"
> 
> Welp, here's the result of four hours of my time that I should have spent writing a research proposal...
> 
> **All events within this story are completely, one hundred percent consensual.**
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :D

“Show me.”

The demand is soft, for all that Thor’s demeanour screams regal indulgence. The god is exposed from the waist up, showcasing the strength that rivaled a Titan. The fly of his jeans is done away and spread around the massive cock that strains within the lazy strokes of Thor’s loose fist.

Tony’s breath hitches as he turns around and lowers his upper half to the floor. Warmth immediately leeches from the points of contact, but it’s not enough to distract him from the stretch of his hole as he pulls his asscheeks apart. “Like this?” he asks, almost indolently. His dick twitches desperately. A string of transparent fluid drips down from the head of his cock as he turns his head around to stare at the god behind him. Like this―exposed on the floor of the Compound’s living room, where anyone could walk in―he feels an excited dread. His hole twitches involuntarily around nothing, pulsing and aching.

Thor hums thoughtfully. “You’re bare,” he observes.

Tony’s fingers twitch against the grip of his own asscheeks. His breath hitches as the movement stretches his hole even more. “It’s―it was a thing in the nineties. Waxed too many times, hasn’t―” He swallows thickly. Something like humiliation burns at him. “Hasn’t grown back.”

There’s a shuffle of movement as Thor kneels behind him on the floor. His knuckle, warm and harder pressing than he probably means to, drags from the thin line bisecting Tony’s balls to press and rub against his taint.

Tony gasps sharply as Thor’s finger presses ever harder against that small patch of skin. He shivers violently at the stimulation, almost but not quite enough pleasure following in its wake. He feels his hole pulse, like a small, greedy thing that can’t wait to be filled. “Th- _Thor,_ fuck…”

Thor chuckles lowly. “You’re sensitive. I’ve never met a man so…” He rubs his knuckle harder in tight circles, and Tony’s shivers turn into full-bodied flinches, as if a live wire is constantly zapping him. The smaller man’s reactions showcase Thor’s unsaid words. He eases the pressure once he notices how Tony’s dick is as if it were two taint-rubs away from orgasm.

Tony’s muscles stay locked up even after Thor draws his hand away. His chest and arms are beginning to burn with the strain of staying in position, but Tony can’t find it in himself to care. Not if it gets him _more._ “You’re such a fucking tease, Point Break,” he huffs. “Never pegged you for it.”

Thor smiles at the nickname. “No,” he agrees, “I suppose _this_ is more to your liking.” And promptly plunges his middle finger, dry, into that twitching hole.

_“Angh!”_ Tony cries sharply. His hands fall away in his scramble to run from the sudden intrusion.

His jerking movements are stopped by Thor grabbing at his hip. He doesn’t offer any forms of platitude as he starts to thrust his thick finger in and out of Tony. The lack of lubrication makes Tony’s hole stretch with the appendage, like a ring that won’t come off.

Tony is making little, _ungh, ungh, ungh_ noises with each thrust. “A-at least, _ungh,_ use― _ungh, ah,_ lemme―lemme, _fuck―ungh!_ Lemme _talk,_ dammit!”

“No,” Thor says, his voice a husky timber, “I think I much prefer to do this.” He slides the finger out and then extends the one next to it―and plunges both back in.

_“Fuck!”_ He can’t move away, he can’t― _“Thor!”_

“Shh,” the god half-heartedly soothes, rubbing circles with the thumb of the hand holding Tony in place. “Your slick will start to come on soon; it will get better.”

Tony turns his head to glare balefully at the god over his shoulder. “What― _uhng―_ what in fuck’s sake are you _on?”_ _Jesus,_ but Thor’s fingers are thick and _long―_ they feel huge in his body, as if a battering ram is trying to get at his insides. _God, I’m gonna feel this for a_ week, he laments as another thrust sends his body jolting forward. His dick had started to go flaccid at the first, painful intrusions, but now the friction―the fact that it’s _Thor―_ has his body raging with heat anew.

The god is playing him like a fiddle―and Tony can only crave more. “The― _ah―_ the human anus doesn’t, _ungh,”_ he tries to reason through the thrumming pleasure-pain, _“_ doesn’t get slick on―on its own.”

Thor doesn’t pause the motion of his fingers. “Ah, mayhap that is what Banner was blathering about, but, perhaps―” Thor’s digits start wiggling around, caressing the walls of his sensitive insides.

Tony jerks with each slide of those pads. “Go―go a little bit down,” he guides through stilted breaths. He clenches his fists in anticipation, almost afraid of the sharp pleasure he knows will be wrought. He’s always been so bloody _sensitive._

Thor wordlessly follows, moving more towards the other man’s entrance. He feels a small lump―

Tony jolts _violently._ “A _-ah!”_ his voice cracks around his moan.

―and doesn’t. Stop. _Rubbing._

Tony tries to claw away from the _too much,_ the pleasure so sharp his constant cries fill the room in a rising staccato. Thor’s fingers are practically flying, the slap of his knuckles connecting with Tony’s flesh rapid-fire.

The _too good, too much_ heat rises, and rises, and rises, _and rises―_

Tony’s mouth falls into a silent sound. His hole pulses, pulses, _pulses_ as his cock, red-hot and aching, strains to empty itself out. His comes splatters the floor, flicks up onto his clenched abdomen only to drip back down.

And Thor _doesn’t stop._

_“A-ah, hah, n-ah, no―_ no _more!”_ he strains to say, but he’s helpless in the god’s grasp. His hole burns from the relentless friction; his prostate _throbs_ from the relentless jabs. It’s _too much―too much!_ _“Th-or! Ah!”_

Thor stops. “Too much?” he asks, faux-innocent, as if he hasn’t been witnessing the writhing mess that Tony has become.

_“Yes!”_ Tony cries. His chest heaves in the sudden release. He’s shivering, shaking under the memory of the nonstop stimulation. “I’m not―supercharged. I need, need some time―” His pants are still heavy. He can feel the building moisture from his hot breaths on the cool ground, the layer of sweat between his forehead and the ground. “Need to catch my breath.”

“Then catch your breath.” Thor’s huge palms drag up his waist in tandem, twist down and start dragging over his hard nipples, further up on his chest. He pulls Tony up by the shoulders, easy as a feather. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Tony shivers as Thor’s cock, massive and hot, leaves a trail of moisture up his spine. He holds on to Thor’s equally massive forearm as the god starts nosing at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. “Mm, you planning on fucking me?” He turns his head up and back as he glides the fingers of his free hand through the short strands of Thor’s hair.

Thor descends on his mouth with soft lips, kissing him tenderly for a few moments. But Tony’s haughty impatience shows as he whines into the kiss, his slick tongue seeking purchase with Thor’s own. Thor separates, smiling briefly, before descending upon that wicked mouth with gusto.

Their tongues tangle and twine. It’s heady. Intoxicating. Tony wants _more._

He whines again, not wanting to lose that hot mouth, but shows his desire with the undulation of his hips.

Thor grumbles deeply as his cock begins to slide up and down and up again between those soft, muscular cheeks. His cockhead catches on Tony’s loose, dry hole on each pass.

“Nn,” Tony mutters around the wet sounds of their tongues and the soft pants from his chest, “feels good.” Tony feels the sudden twitch of Thor’s cock at his words. His own cock is slowly filling, rising to the occasion with every slow drag of Thor’s cock along that small bundle of nerves.

Thor’s hands are plucking and squeezing at Tony’s nipples, slowly easing them into harder peaks. He twists at the little nubs, releases them, and then pulls them taut. Tony doesn’t seem to be as sensitive here―he doesn’t jerk and gasp and moan brokenly at their touch―but the sting and pull of them seem to be the accompanying orchestra to the main event.

It feels almost indulgent and lazy, especially after the wreck Thor left him in from two of his fingers alone. His nipples are starting to ache from the constant pinching and pulling, but it’s a good kind of ache, especially when paired with the slow grind of Thor’s cock over his overly sensitive entrance.

For a moment, Tony thinks Thor seems to catch on that the stimulation is becoming a tad too much as his hands fall away, but that train of thought is quickly lost once he feels the tightening of Thor’s arms around his waist. Tony quickly breaks the kiss as Thor drags him a couple of inches up― “Thor, wait a sec―”

Tony’s body snaps into a tight bow. His legs jerk, try to push up and away from the intrusion, but it’s useless. He’s caught in a powerful man’s grasp, a helpless fish caught on a hook.

There’s no moment of respite. Thor’s hips jackhammer, slamming into the smaller body with reckless abandon. The _slapslapslapslap_ of their colliding flesh resounds within the living room, the sound carrying beyond the walls.

Tony jerks and writhes as each thrust hits and pushes against his prostate with each glide in and out. The raging fire staggers to life within his gut, an electric line of sensation connecting the length of his dick to its very base, at that sweet spot being rubbed beyond oversensitivity. His breath is caught in his throat, forced out with each thrust of the god’s body only to be caught again with the next inhaled breath. “Tho― _ahh, ungh, huh,_ Th- _Thor,_ b-buddy, slow―” He cries out louder at the next thrust, hitting deep-center at his prostate. “Slow _down!”_

Thor mouths at the skin behind the smaller man’s ear, sucking at the sensitive patch. “Don’t want to,” he breathes. His voice is gruff with interspersed huffs of his pushed out breaths as he bottoms out over and over again within the small, tight body held helpless within his grasp. “Going to make you come, Stark,” he threatens lightly. “Going to come inside you, _huh―_ going to breed you.” Thor can already feel it building at the base of his cock, the slow steady fill of it that grows heavier and tighter with each push he forces into Tony’s willing body.

“Je _―Jesus, hah, god,_ are you― _ungh,_ are you getting _bigger?”_ There’s something stretching, catching at his hole, as Thor bottoms out and then pulls away.

Thor doesn’t answer. His arms have begun to shake, straining against the urge to tighten up his hold around his precious cargo, his undulating hips falling out of their steady, unflagging rhythm. He’s so close, so _close―_

Tony’s eyes snap open as the base of Thor’s dick suddenly _expands._ The pressure doesn’t stop, swelling and expanding until Tony thinks he will literally split in two. “What―what the hell?” he gasps out as Thor shakes and grunts through his orgasm.

Like a puppet with its strings cut, several moments later, Thor sags against him, the arms around Tony now more of warm, sweaty embrace rather than a restricting clutch. It’s as if a large wave of endorphins has sapped the god’s strength out through his dick and left him boneless and indolently cuddly. Thor’s hands begin to wonder across Tony’s chest, rising to cup his neck in a sensual caress and then falling to slide down each of those wonderfully corded thighs.

Tony tries to hitch his hips to direct attention to where he wants it most, but whatever Thor’s dick just did―is still doing, in fact―isn’t letting him move, his entrance stretching sharply in warning. “Wan’ it,” he slurs out, pleasure hazy. “I wan’ it.”

The rasp of Thor’s five o’clock shadow scrapes against Tony’s cheek. “What do you want, _sváss_?”

“Wanna _come,”_ Tony sobs out. His cock, as if of similar mind, twitches as a bead of pearly come bubbles out and slowly drips down like melted candle wax.

Thor scrapes his teeth against the line of Tony’s throat, indulging in a bit of oversensitive pleasure as he makes the smaller man’s body roll slightly on top of him. But he’s not cruel enough to deny Tony the sweet pleasure that he desires. _For another time,_ he promises to himself as he suckles at salty skin. _I love seeing him overcome._

Tony’s breath hitches as Thor’s fist slowly winds up around his cock, starting a slow pace that drags as Thor reaches Tony’s cockhead. 

Thor rubs the pad of his thumb in slow circles against the frenulum, watching with transfixed eyes over Tony’s shoulder. Another bead of cum bubbles out, snaking its way down until it pools along the length of his thumb. “I like you like this,” he confesses. “Wet.” He drags his fist down and up, watches as another bead flows up and out. “Messy.” He repeats the motion twice more, and, like a leaky faucet, even more fluids dribble out. “Desperate.”

Tony shakes and jumps with the ebb and flow of sensation. He catches Thor’s free hand and brings it up to his chest, begging silently.

Thor isn’t one to resist. He starts with the closest nipple, on the left side, and twists and releases the little nub, timing it with the slow drag of his fist over Tony’s purpling cockhead. He squeezes just under the flared head as he switches to the other nipple, pinching that little nub in turn.

It’s enough.

Come splurts out, dribbling and snaking down Thor’s fist in messy rivulets. Tony trembles and quivers with his release, his mouth opened in a silent _oh_. Thor keeps him on the cusp of it, making him ride the waves a little longer as he alternates between sliding his fist down and squeezing tighter as he nudges past that oversensitive, flared heat.

Thor milks him like that for several more moments until nothing more leaves Tony’s body except for small, desperate _huh, huh, huh_ s as the lazy touch suddenly becomes too much.

Tony grasps at Thor’s wrist desperately. “Too―too much, big guy.”

“But you make the best noises,” Thor retorts teasingly, though he retreats his hand all the same. He channels the bit of restless energy he has left into suckling marks along Tony’s shoulders. “You feel― _glorious_ around my knot,” he imparts around his mouthful of flesh.

Tony tilts his head as Thor continues his endeavours upward. “Is that―Jesus, that’s gonna bruise―is that what that is?” He feels the stretch of it still, holding him open like a thick ball plug would. “How long before it goes down? I mean,” he sighs pleasurably as Thor makes his way across his jaw, getting steadily closer to where Tony wants him most right now, “assuming it does.”

Thor kisses him, sliding their lips languidly. He holds Tony tenderly by the throat, feels the thrumming beat of the man’s heart under his thumb and finger.

Tony hums happily into the kiss, slipping in a bit of tongue and then drawing it back before Thor can reciprocate.

Thor grouses into the kiss. “Tease,” he accuses.

Tony smiles. “Kettle, meet your Pot.” Their lips tangle for long moments more before he draws away. “But, seriously, when is your inflatable dick deflating? Awesome as it is, I don’t think Cap would appreciate a view of it if he decides to pop in here.”

“I’m not done with you yet.”

Tony groans woefully―though his heart is definitely not in it. “I’m giving you one more round, and then I’m cutting you off, big guy. I won’t be able to sit for weeks as it is.”

Thor laughs heartily. “Then a glorious round it shall be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments! :D
> 
> And, yes, I do accept prompts for this series ;P


End file.
